


And They Were Roommates

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Chuck E. Cheese's, Costume Kink, Costumes, Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme, Everyone Is Gay, Fur, Furry, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Peppa Pig - Freeform, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU where Hinata, Komaeda, Kokichi, and Shuichi share an apartment in New York City.On the night of both of the couples one year anniversaries, Komaeda is greeted by a terrifying site in their apartment's large walk-in closet: his roommate Kokichi in a Chuck E. Cheese mouse costume.





	1. How Chucky E. Cheese Ruined Their Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my tik tok mutuals; I hope you guys love it. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS CURSED AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY

Hinata had been laying in his bed for over thirty minutes now, waiting for his boyfriend, Komaeda, to enter the room wearing a special outfit for his eyes only. 

Hinata was praying that it would be the perfectly tailored maid outfit he had gifted Komaeda recently. 

Tonight was their anniversary. 

Hinata couldn’t believe it had been a year since they first met on that nude beach while vacationing in Mexico....

Tonight also happened to be the anniversary of their two additional roommates Kokichi and Shuichi. 

Ironically, they had all attended the same high school: Midtown High. Yes, the one Spider-man went to. Spider-man actually sat behind Hinata in AP Chem.  
However, they had all been in different classes, so none of them met until recently, on Craigslist.

Their apartment was spacious enough: two bedrooms, a large bathroom, a living space, a kitchen, and a dining room. It also overlooked the heart of New York City.  
Bedrooms were a rare occurrence in New York City, and rent was high...but all four of the residents had decent paying jobs. 

Hinata was a brain surgeon at a large hospital in the city. The waitlist for his surgical expertise was in the thousands. Komaeda owned the most popular bagel cafe in the entire city. The line was always so long, that people would have to wait hours for one bagel. 

Shuichi was the best private detective in all of New York. He assisted the Avengers in hunting down Thanos’ location after “the snap.” And Kokichi... Kokichi was the CEO of the New York branch of Chuck E. Cheese. 

With all of their salaries, they were able to make rent easily. They had only been living together for a couple of weeks, but so far... it had been great. 

Suddenly, the door knob to Hinata & Komaeda’s bedroom began jiggling. 

Hinata sat up with anticipation. 

Please be the maid costume, please be the maid costume...

The door burst open, and there stood Komaeda wearing the well-anticipated maid costume and the head of the classic Chuck E. Cheese mouse costume. 

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER: 

Komaeda let out a moan as Hinata gave him what would be his fifth hickey in a row on his neck. 

They were laying on their bed in their room. 

“Hinata-kun! That’s t-too many! My employees will surely notice t-tomorrow!” Komaeda said in a heightened tone. 

“So be it.” Hinata replied before tugging at Komaeda’s bagel patterned leggings. 

“W-wait!” Komaeda grabbed Hinata’s hand. “I want to change into something... special.” He blushed. 

Hinata gulped. “Oh, really?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. It’s our anniversary, after all.” Komaeda said. 

Hinata got off of Komaeda and Komaeda slipped out of the bed. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He told Hinata. 

“I can’t wait.” Hinata smirked as Komaeda left. 

Once out of the room, Komaeda walked towards the giant walk-in closet that all four of them shared.  
He was going to put in the perfectly tailored maid outfit that Hinata had gifted him recently. 

Hinata would surely love it on him! 

Excitedly, he opened the closet. He was not expecting what was inside...

The classic Chuck E. Cheese mouse costume was laying on the floor of their closet. 

Komaeda gasped. “Creepy... must be Kokichi’s...” he muttered. 

But why would Kokichi, the CEO of Chuck E. Cheese NY, have a dirty old mouse costume in the closet?  
It was certainly... suspicious. 

Suddenly Komaeda had a thought! Hinata had always referred to Komaeda as his “little rat” when they cuddled after sex. So... this mouse costume.... would surely both surprise and delight Hinata. 

“I’m sure Kokichi wouldn’t mind...” Komaeda reached down to pick up the costume.  
As he grasped it... he realized... someone was inside! 

“Ah!” Komaeda stepped back, surprised. 

A loud hissing noise came from inside the suit. The person inside rolled over and began crawling away.  
Komaeda grabbed the suit by the back collar and the person inside rolled over onto their back again. 

Komaeda pulled off the head.  
“Kokichi?” 

Kokichi was so small, that the costume looked empty laying on the floor like that. 

Kokichi opened his eyes a crack. “Oh heyyy!” He hiccuped. 

“What are you doing sleeping in the closet... in a Chuck E. Cheese costume?” Komaeda asked. 

“I maaaaay have gotten drunk at work.” Kokichi giggled.

“Seriously? Drunk?” Who gave this bitch a Capri sun and told him it was alcohol....” Komaeda muttered.

Kokichi reached up. “Help?” 

Komaeda sighed.  
Hinata was waiting for him... but he couldn’t just leave his new roommate like this.... 

He bent down to pull Kokichi out of the costume.  
Out of nowhere, Kokichi grabbed Komaeda and pulled him down on on top of him.

“Oof!” 

“Shuiiiiiichi, you’re home sooo early. Carry me to bed and get me a panta grape?” Kokichi whined.

“Whoa... nope! No!” Komaeda tried to pull away. 

“But it’s our anniversaaaaary.” Kokichi whined again. 

“Kokichi.... it’s Komaeda! I’m not Shuichi!” Komaeda tried again to pull away. 

“Huh?” Kokichi opened his eyes wider. “Komaeda!” He hissed again and finally let go.

“Jeez.” Komaeda stood up. 

“I thought you were Shuichi.” Kokichi laughed. “That’s fuuuuunny.” 

“What are you even doing in that costume? Is that seriously what the CEO wears to work?” asked Komaeda in a sassy tone.

Kokichi laughed even harder. “That was just a lie!” 

“...What was just a lie?” Komaeda was genuinely confused. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it... it’s just a little catchphrase I have.” Kokichi told him. 

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Alright well... good luck.” He grabbed his maid costume and turned to leave. 

“Waiiiiit...” Kokichi sat up. “You gotta help! I.. I don’t want Shuichi to find me like this...” 

Komaeda felt bad again.  
“Fine.” He hung his maid costume back up. 

When he bent down to help Kokichi, Kokichi laughed and crawled away. 

“That’s it...” Komaeda tackled Kokichi.  
The two wrestled for a bit before Kokichi came out on top. 

He stood up and brushed himself off. “It’s been real but I’m boooored and I need to sleep off this alcohol before the real Shuichi comes home.”  
Kokichi then stumbled out of the room, still wearing half of the Chuck E. Cheese costume. 

Komaeda sat up and sighed.  
“What the hell was that even?” He spoke to himself. 

Then, he noticed the head of the Chucky E. Cheese costume sitting on the floor near him.  
What if...


	2. Kokichi’s Sleepwalking Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi’s dislike of pig’s feet is explained when he begins sleepwalking around the apartment, terrorizing his roommates, and muttering about Peppa Pig.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was a few nights before Halloween, when Shuichi woke up to the sound of something banging over and over again. 

The bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Kokichi was dark. It was clearly the dead of night. 

Shuichi strained his eyes to see what was causing the loud repetitive banging sound. 

“Kokichi, do you hear that?” He asked. 

No response.

Shuichi rolled over and noticed that Kokichi was not in bed next to him. 

Panicking, he sat up and turned on the lamp next to their bed. 

For a moment, he was blinded by the light flooding the room. 

When he could finally see, he realized what was causing the sound. 

Kokichi was walking into their closed bedroom door, over and over again. 

Confused, Shuichi got out of bed. 

“Babe?” He walked over to Kokichi. 

Kokichi didn’t respond, or even acknowledge him.

“You’re going to hurt yourself!”  
Shuichi grabbed Kokichi so he would stop. 

Then he noticed... Kokichi’s eyes were closed. 

He was sleep walking.

Shuichi bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. 

“P-Please...” Kokichi spoke suddenly, his eyes were still closed. 

“Please what?” Shuichi wondered if he’d respond. 

“Peppa... she’s going to get me.” Kokichi said in a frightened voice. 

“Peppa.... like Peppa Pig?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi began shaking. 

He was actually terrified... terrified of Peppa Pig.

“P-Pig’s feet.” He shuddered. “She’s going to step on me!” 

“I-It’ll be okay.” Shuichi stuttered, trying not to laugh. 

“NO! PEPPA IS GOING TO GET ME!” Kokichi wiggled, trying to break free from Shuichi’s grasp. 

Alright... enough was enough. 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi bridal-style. 

“It’s okay.” He kissed him on the top of the head. “Your Shuichi will protect you.” 

“M-My S-Shuichi.”  
Kokichi snuggled his face against Shuichi’s chest. 

Shuichi carried Kokichi over to the bed. Gently, he placed him on the bed, and tucked him in.

Shuichi laughed to himself for a moment and then climbed into bed next to him. 

This certainly explained why Kokichi disliked pig’s feet so much... 

THE NEXT NIGHT

WHAM! 

Hinata and Komaeda woke with a start to the sound of their bedroom door slamming open. 

“W-What the hell?” Hinata groaned.

Light was flooding into their room from the living room.

Hinata glanced at the alarm clock. 

It was 3:00 a.m.

He sat up and noticed the outline of a person standing in their doorway. 

The outline was small, and had noticeably spiky long hair. 

“Kokichi?” Hinata called out to the figure. 

“Kokichi?” Komaeda asked in a sleepy voice. “What’s he doing?” 

“He’s just standing in our doorway...” Hinata explained. 

Komaeda sat up. “Well that’s pretty ominous...” 

“Kokichi?” Hinata called out again. 

Kokichi began walking into their bedroom. 

“I swear if this is one of his pranks...” Komaeda sighed. 

Hinata got out of the bed and approached Kokichi. 

As he got closer, Hinata noticed that his eyes were closed. 

“I think he’s sleepwalking.” Hinata told Komaeda. 

“Sleep walking? I’ve never seen him do that before...” Komaeda commented. 

“I better go get Shuichi.” Hinata said, leaving their room. 

Kokichi kept walking into their room. Slowly, he walked to the corner furthest away of the bed, stopped, and began muttering to himself. 

“Well that’s not creepy or anything...” Komaeda said. 

Kokichi continued muttering to himself. 

Komaeda got out of bed and walked up to him, curious as to what he was muttering about. 

“Peppa...” he heard as he got closer to Kokichi. 

“Peppa is going to step on me.” 

Komaeda was confused. 

Peppa? 

“PEPPA PIG IS GOING TO STEP ON ME!” Kokichi began shaking. 

Peppa....Pig? 

Komaeda started laughing.

“Sorry!” Shuichi bounded into the room, Hinata was close behind him. 

“PEPPA!” Kokichi yelled. 

“...Peppa?” Hinata asked in a confused tone. 

Komaeda couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I know this is going to sound crazy but.... I think Kokichi has a secret fear of Peppa Pig.” Shuichi explained. “He started sleep walking like this yesterday. I told him about it today, but he doesn’t remember doing it... so he says.” 

Komaeda laughed harder. 

“P-Peppa Pig?” Hinata tried not to laugh. 

“HER FEET!” Kokichi exclaimed. 

“Yeah... I know. It’s... hilarious.” Shuichi said. 

Kokichi began shaking again. 

“But he’s genuinely terrified.” Shuichi sighed. 

“PEPPA PIG!” Kokichi yelled again. 

Hinata couldn’t hold back his laughter any more. He burst into laughter, which only made Komaeda laugh even more. 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi up bridal-style, like he did the night before. 

“Thanks for coming to get me.” Shuichi nodded at Komaeda and Hinata, who were laughing too hard to notice. 

Then he carried Kokichi out of the room. 

THE NEXT NIGHT 

CRASH! 

A very loud crashing sound shook Shuichi awake. 

He was pretty sure it came from the living room. 

He glanced to his left and as he suspected... Kokichi was gone. 

Shuichi bolted out of bed. 

When he got into the living room... he was shocked by what he found. 

Somehow Kokichi managed to flip their cushiony rainbow couch upside down. 

Hinata and Komaeda rushed into the living room as well.

“Oh! Not the rainbow couch!” Komaeda groaned.

“Sorry, he must be sleep walking again...” Shuichi said. 

Hinata glanced around the rooms. “Wait... where is he?” 

Komaeda and Shuichi looked around. 

Kokichi was no where in sight. 

“Where could he have gone?” Shuichi asked. 

“He wasn’t in our room.” Komaeda said. 

“Im pretty sure he wasn’t in our room either...” Shuichi replied. 

They all paused for a moment. 

“I have an idea.” Hinata broke the silence. “But... it would be kind of a stretch...” 

“Let’s hear it.” Shuichi one he didn’t have many options. 

“Well... if we all oink like pigs... we might be able to spook him out of hiding.” Hinata explained.

There was another pause. 

“Alright someone please laugh...” Hinata said. 

“No... I think it could work.” Shuichi said. 

“I agree.” Komaeda nodded.

“Well...alright then... let’s give it a try.” Hinata replied.

All three of them began oinking and snorting like pigs. 

After a moment, they heard shuffling and hissing from underneath the flipped couch. 

“PEPPA! SHE FOUND ME!” Kokichi crawled out from underneath the couch. 

The trio stopped oinking. 

Kokichi stood up. 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked in a soft voice. 

“YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME PEPPA!” Kokichi ran into a nerby wall. 

“Well... that’s certainly going to hurt tomorrow...” Komaeda winced. 

Shuichi rushed to Kokichi’s side.

“Peppa...” Kokichi muttered. 

Shuichi sighed, and picked him up. 

“Sorry this keeps happening.” Shuichi apologized to Hinata and Komaeda. 

“Tomorrow after work, I’ll try some hypno-therapy on him.” Hinata said. “It will cure his fear and stop his sleeping walking.” 

“Thanks.” Shuichi said. 

Hinata nodded. 

Shuichi carried Kokichi to bed while Hinata and Komaeda flipped their rainbow couch right-side up again.

THE NEXT DAY 

It was Halloween and Kokichi was home alone while everyone was at work. 

He was laying on the rainbow couch in their living room with a massive headache.

Apparently, he had run into a wall while sleep-walking.

He was holding a children’s animal-shaped ice pack on his head to try to help with the pain. 

DING DONG!

The door bell rang loudly, causing Kokichi to wince. 

It was pretty early for trick or treaters in their apartment building... 

Kokichi slowly got up off the couch, keeping the ice pack on his head.

With one hand, he opened the door. 

What was on the other side... caused him to drop his ice pack on the floor. 

A tall man in jumpsuit and a Peppa Pig mask, was standing on the other side, holding a large brown paper bag. 

Kokichi screamed at the top of his lungs and slammed the door shut.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER 

Hinata was on his lunch break at work when his phone buzzed. 

He checked it and saw he had one missed call and one new voicemail. 

Holding his cell up to his ear, he played the voicemail.

“Hey man.” It was the voice of their apartment building’s maintenance man, Hinata’s friend, Kazuichi Souda. “I swung by your apartment to drop off some snacks for the party later... and I think I scared your roommate. I’m not really sure how though... I was wearing a Peppa Pig mask as a joke...” 

Hinata paused the voicemail and burst into laughter.


End file.
